FwPC03
, dubbed Who's the New TA? in the English dub, is the 3rd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 3rd episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary To quickly put an end to Pretty Cure, Pisard infiltrates their school, pretending to be a substitute teacher. Synopsis The episode begins with the impatient Evil King having a discussion with Pisard, who explains that he is trying to extract the energy from the area where Pretty Cure lives. The Evil King strikes with a flash of lighting, stating that Pisard can easily be replaced and that he better remember this, and Pisard promises that next time he won't fail. Meanwhile, at Wakabadai Station, Nagisa is with Shiho and Rina, thinking to herself about how Pisard came to try and take Mepple and Mipple. But she becomes distracted thinking about the boy on the soccer team who accidentally broke a window at school with a soccer ball recently, only for him to suddenly appear behind her. She watches as he runs past and she gets excited as thinking he might be trying to catch up to her- only for him to run past to his friend. The friend remarks that 'Fuji-P' is late and embaressed, Nagisa continues on her way. At Verone Acadamy, the Principal and Vice Principal are discussing how nice the weather is before the Principal asks if the new student teachers will be coming the following day. After this is confirmed, they start chatting about their ages, much to the dismay of the Principal. In the classroom, the 2nd-year Sakura students are given the itinerary for the field trip coming up next week. Yoshimi mentions that one of the girls will have to be the leader. While thinking this over, Nagisa and her friends are quietly discussing the new student teachers coming, only for Yoshimi to catch Nagisa goofing off. She asks if she listened and Nagisa lies, saying she did. Not convinced, Yoshimi decides to put her in charge of the field trip but quickly wonders if she made the right decision, so she chooses Honoka to assist Nagisa with the organization. Later, having just changed after lacrosse practice, Rina brings up her plans to run home before heading off to her appointment at the hair salon. Shiho asks if it's because of the new student teacher coming the following day and considers joining her, while Nagisa tries to tell them they are getting too excited. Just then, Honoka comes by, causing Mepple and Mipple to wiggle excitedly and try to communicate with each other. When Shiho and Rina hear their noises, Honoka and Nagisa brush it off and head away, leaving them to wonder why they have suddenly become close. Making their way home Nagisa scolds Mepple for making an outburst in public, but he says he can't stay asleep too long and it's not his fault. They arrive at the Yukishiro household and Honoka invites Nagisa in, leaving her to be greeted by Chuutaro while remarking on how quiet it is inside. Honoka explains that this is because her parents work outside of the country, so she lives here with her grandmother at the time. She then excuses herself for a bit, leaving Nagisa and the fairies in her bedroom, allowing them to transform into their normal forms and embrace each other. When Honoka returns, she brings up the fairies' alternating forms and asks for an explanation. Mepple and Mipple describe their current, plush-like forms as being their true forms. But in order to converse energy they transform into their phone-like forms when in the Garden of Rainbows, however, for a small amount of time each day they can transform back to their true forms. Mepple then goes on to explain the Prism Stones, a set of seven stones with the power of creation, and how their homeland the Garden of Light was protected by them. But when the Dotsuku Zone attacked, they stole five of them. For safety measures he and Mipple were given the remaining two and ran away, so it's up to Pretty Cure to protect them and take back the remaining five. Suddenly, Sanae -Honoka's grandmother- arrives with cookies and introduces herself to Nagisa. She takes a moment to observe the duo and comments that they make a nice pair before leaving. In town Pisard observes the townspeople as they unknowingly continue on with their daily lives. Thinking about when he met Nagisa and Honoka a few days earlier, he begins to plot his next move. The following day, a mysterious stranger wanders the locker area when Mr. Miyashita finds him and ask if he is a student teacher. He is surprised because he was told the student teacher wouldn't be coming in due to a cold, but he decides to show him around, bringing him to where the introduction ceremony is being held. They introduce the man to everyone but he pays them little mind, using the opportunity to scan the crowd in search of Pretty Cure. While he doesn't notice the attention many of the females including Yoshimi are giving him, he happens to spot Nagisa and recognizes her fairly quickly. After the assembly, Mr. Kazama, as the man Pisard presented himself as, walks with Yoshimi, who introduces herself to him as his mentor. Her attraction to him soon becomes evident, as she asks if he thinks they were destined to meet. Initially he ignores her until realizing he can use this to his advantage, and he hypnotizes her to ask her to bring Nagisa to him. During class, Yoshimi suddenly stops and asks Nagisa to join her. They head towards the gym where Pisard is waiting, only for the Vice Principal to come by and wonder where his students are. Pisard shoots him a glare and he retreats, and when Nagisa arrives he demands the Prism Stones, revealing to have taken Yoshimi captive. He threatens her life unless he gets what he wants but Nagisa denies having anything. He doesn't believe her and aims his long, sharp nails at Yoshimi. Suddenly Honoka shows up, holding both Mepple and Mipple. She goes to Yoshimi after Nagisa is knocked down and the girls transform. Pisard forms a Zakenna, which proceeds to possess the nearby stack of vaulting horse boxes to hurl at them. The girls barely dodge its attacks until they notice Yoshimi dangerously walking on a high-raised beam connected to the ceiling and grab some ropes to climb up there while Zakenna-possessed basketballs fly at them. The girls block them until they make it to the top and protect their hypnotized teacher to from harm. As Black holds Yoshimi, White protects them from more flying basketballs but ends up taking one to the stomach, temporarily disabling her. She continues to swat the rest of the way while Black safely gets down with Yoshimi. Pisard orders another Zakenna to possess the nearby stage curtains, wrapping Pretty Cure and Yoshimi in cloth and throws them at a nearby wall. Now angered, the duo uses Marble Screw on the Zakenna, but the beam also hits Pisard and blows him back. The three Zakenna turn into little black stars and run away. Meanwhile, Shiho curiously wonders what could be keeping their teacher, Nagisa, and Honoka. Rina doesn't really care though, because she's just happy that class was disrupted. Back in the gym, Nagisa and Honoka try to wake up Yoshimi. She is startled and demands to know why they're not in class, but Honoka's dodgy attempts to make an excuse without revealing the truth causes her to believe they were trying to skip class. As she is pushing them back to the room where the class is waiting, Honoka quietly remarks on her sudden amnesia to Nagisa as the episode ends. Major Events *Honoka invites Nagisa over to her house for the time. *We learn that Mepple and Mipple have different forms so they can conserve energy while in the Garden of Rainbows. Characters Cures﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Pisard *Evil King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Chuutaro *Takashimizu Rina *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Principal *Kimata *Fujimura Shougo *Kometsuki Kyouto *Yukishiro Sanae Trivia *This is the first of many times in the series where the enemy disguises themselves as someone else. *Chuutarou licks Mepple in his Card Commune, showing that he is somewhat aware of his existence. *Honoka mentions that a "housekeeper" used to live with her and Sanae in the past. *Pisard's disguise name while in his human form is 'Mr. Kazama Yuuichi'. **In the dub, his alias is 'Mr. Richard Komodo'. *Honoka's parents are seen in a photo, but with their faces covered. *Ms. Yoshimi is shown to be hitting on Mr. Yuuichi, stating that it was fate that made them work together, as well as finding younger men 'adorable.' It should be noted that in FwPC39, she eventually gets married to a then-established boyfriend. *Dr. Breckston is likely based off the real Albert Einstein. **In the dub, his name is changed to Dr. Bromium. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure